


Judy & Shion: Other Works

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, F/F, no, not that shion uzuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collection of my other Judy & Shion writings, including some AU stuff and some followup cute stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Day At Work

Shion took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's just... scary, you know? Like, you get it to work once, and you're worried that you won't catch that lightning in a bottle again. That people have expectations of you now, and you can't live up to that."

Andre, Shion's coworker on her latest project, finished his soda with a gulp and tossed it into the nearby garbage can. "Sort of like imposter syndrome?" he asked.

Andre was the senior designer on Shion's team at Prometheus, and had taken her under his wing to help her get settled into the company. At first glance he hardly made an impression - a tall, thin, black guy with short hair and plain clothes. But as Shion had gotten to know him, she found he had a personality far stronger than his looks. He was assertive, confident, and strongly protective of Shion as the new engineer on his team. She hadn't known she'd be working with him before she joined Prometheus, but having a mentor like him was definitely turning out to be one of Shion's favorite parts of working there. But now the two of them were facing the more difficult part of work - they had ended up staying late together to work on their latest project in time for a round of team demos - they were working on a new balancing system for a quadripedal robot design, and the software had... a few glitches, to put it mildly.

"I guess? Kind of? Like, I still feel like I have the abilities, I can do this, but I'm worried that... it sounds really dumb, trying to put it into words."

"Nah, it's fine," Andre replied, shaking his head. "I went through the same things like you when I first started here. Like once I got one good job under my plate all of a sudden being good wasn't enough, now I had to be the NUMBER ONE BEST," he said with mock emphasis, popping his hands open with the words.

"Yeah, exactly! I want to grow into the role, not just suddenly be thrust into it. That's not who I am."

"It's a tough balance though, you know? The best way to grow can be to live up to the new responsibilities put on you, and not growing can just end up stagnating."

"Yeah... still, I don't want that kind of pressure in something that normally makes me feel good. It's too much."

Andre nodded solemnly, but paused, realization spreading across his face. "Wait, are we not talking about work?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm sorry," Shion replied, giggling, "I was complaining about my guild in Guild Wars. I just got a message from them asking if I was available tonight for dungeon runs."

Andre sighed. "And here I thought I was imparting sage wisdom."

"No, no, thank you, Andre," Shion replied while waving it off, still giggling. "That was good to hear, regardless. Is the code done compiling yet?"

Andre leaned forward and woke up the screen, which had gone to sleep while they were chatting. Once awake, the screen showed a terminal, showing "Building file 9378 of 13913 [93%]." "Nope, still got a bit. Should be done in a few minutes, though." Shion had added a bunch of extra logging and data collection that should help the two of them trace down exactly what was going wrong that caused the poor robot to flip face first into the ground occasionally. 

Shion's phone buzzed, and she turned it on to see a Twitter message from Judy.

judyh36: hey <3 how's it going?

Shion quickly started tapping out a response, as Andre turned to see what she was up to. "It's my fiancée, she's just asking how it's going," she responded, and he nodded and turned back to the computer to look through the code once more. 

mechenjin: good! getting stuff done, feeling good about it  
judyh36: awesome :) when do you think you'll be home?  
mechenjin: i've got a good pace going so probably late, tenish? sorry i won't be home til late :(  
judyh36: don't worry about it <3 just do what you can  
mechenjin: thanks <3 love you and miss you  
judyh36: love you shishi <3

Shion couldn't help but smile. Just knowing Judy was there for her and cared for her always filled her with joy. 

judyh36: did you eat dinner?

... also, knowing that Judy kept track of things like, y'know, food. 

mechenjin: uh  
mechenjin: no  
judyh36: shionnnnnnnnnn :[

Oh no, now she'd gone and upset Judy.

mechenjin: sorry!  
judyh36: is there any food you can get?

"Hey, Andre, is the coffee shop next door still open?"

Andre shook his head. "Closed an hour ago. Why do you ask?"

"I kinda forgot to eat dinner," Shion replied sheepishly.

Andre sighed. "I dunno if there's anywhere nearby. Maybe delivery?"

mechenjin: nothing nearby, i'll probably just get delivery  
judyh36: in this weather? that'll take forever to get there  
mechenjin: huh?  
judyh36: have you looked out a window in the last few hours? it's raining like crazy  
mechenjin: nope! good to know  
judyh36: do you have any snacks or anything?  
mechenjin: don't worry about it, i'll be fine. i'm not that hungry  
judyh36: shion, you're going to crash hard if you don't get something to eat soon  
mechenjin: ... yeah, you're right  
mechenjin: hrm  
judyh36: i'll come pick up some takeout and drive over, okay?  
mechenjin: are you sure?  
judyh36: don't worry about it

Shion was worried about it anyways-

judyh36: i can hear you worrying about it  
mechenjin: ARE YOU PSYCHIC  
judyh36: <3 be there in 30 min, okay  
mechenjin: you're the best <3 and i'm so sorry  
judy36: don't worry about it <3 least i can do for my shishi  
mechenjin: thank you sooooo much

"Yo, code's done compiling," Andre announced, startling Shion. "Let's load it on."

"Yeah, let's do that. Judy's bringing some food in 30 minutes," Shion continued as she put her phone away, "so I should go down to meet her when she's here."

\----------------------

judyh36: here <3  
mechenjin: awesome! i'll be right down

Shion hopped out of her chair as Andre pored through the logs, line by line, once more. She rode down the elevator to the front lobby, empty at this time of night except for...

... Judy, sitting in the lobby chairs, soaking wet. She was wearing her usual light gray rain jacket, but it apparently wasn't enough - her hair and pants were utterly soaked as well. "Hey, Shion!" she exclaimed with a wave as she got up to walk over to Shion.

"Oh my God, Judy, are you okay?" Shion reached out to hug Judy, but thought better of it seeing the water still dripping off of Judy. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" Judy replied, offhandedly pointing at her wet clothes. "Just the rain from walking over from where I parked. It's kind of pouring out there."

"Oh, Judy, you really didn't have to." She leaned in and gave Judy a kiss, which Judy happily accepted. "What did you get?"

Judy held up a Jimmy Johns bag. "It was on the way, and I wanted to get you food fast as I could. Is that okay?"

Shion nodded. "That's perfect, thank you so much."

"Hey, is it okay if I hang around here for a while? I don't want you to have to walk to the bus stop in this crazy rain again, so I figured if I hung around I could give you a ride home when you're done."

"Oh, absolutely, but - you won't be bored, will you? I'm just finishing up work."

Judy patted one of the pockets in her jacket. "Got my 3DS right here. Should be fine."

Shion leaned in to kiss Judy again. "That would be wonderful if you stayed," she said with a big smile. "Come up with me and I'll introduce you to Andre."

"Andre's that coworker you were talking about, right?"

"Yeah! He's been a great help here, and I figured I should introduce you to him eventually."

"Sounds like a plan." And Judy took Shion's hand as they walked to the elevator. "... you guys have a coat rack up there, right? I really want to get this off."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. And... try not to get too close to any of the machinery."


	2. Friday Night

Friday night was movie night at the Uzuki's apartment. Judy had Fridays off, and Shion always made a point to not work overtime so that they could have the evening together. It was the time for them to curl up on the couch together and relax, and for the two of them to destress after the work week. And yet...

Judy hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas all day, intending to relax as much as possible, and was now enjoying cuddling up with Shion under a blanket and resting her head on Shion's shoulder. As such, she couldn't help but notice that Shion had started scribbling in her notebook. Shion had picked up the notebook recently while out shopping as a way to gather her thoughts more effectively, but now it was just distracting her, and Judy was getting antsy at the lack of attention. Judy, prodding her, asked, "Shion, whatya writing?" 

Shion jumped a little and guiltily closed the notebook. "Sorry, sorry. Just had an idea and wanted to jot it down. Paying attention now." She put the notebook aside, gave Judy a small kiss on her forehead, and went back to watching the movie.

They were watching some B-grade horror movie Judy had managed to find while trawling Netflix. "Terror of the Creature of the Swamp" or something like that. Judy has always loved movies like that as a kid - something about the campy aesthetic with the honest intent behind it made the movies incredibly fun to watch. Shion always enjoyed them too - hell, half the time Shion had already seen the ones Judy found on MST3K. Judy had never watched any herself, but it sounded interesting, and they had meant to watch some for months now. But, one thing at a time, Judy thought to herself. 

... and that one thing, right now, was Shion getting distracted again. She had reached over the arm of the couch and started writing in her notebook again propped against the windowsill. "Shion, honey," Judy pleaded, exasperation creeping in her voice. "Are you not interested in the movie? We could watch something else-"

Shion jumped again. "Sorry! Really sorry! Not going to happen again. Honest." She closed the notebook and threw it on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm really enjoying the movie, honestly. Love you, sorry about that," she finished with a quick hug of Judy.

Judy couldn't stay mad at Shion for long, and nuzzled against her arm as they settled in once more back into watching the movie.

"... wait, there's just one more thing-" Shion started, moving to get up. 

"Oh no you don't," Judy said, cutting her off and pushing Shion down onto the couch pillow. Shion let out a small 'eep' as the two of them crashed down, Judy lying on top of her to prevent her from getting up. "You aren't going nowhere," continued Judy as she pinned Shion down. "What's got you so worked up you've gotta write it all down?"

Shion hesitated, blushing, before answering. "... Sorry, I was thinking up some strategies for the new game I just got. The World War 2 one? I didn't want to forget them, so I was writing them down, and... sorry. I didn't mean to get distracted like that." 

Shion actually looked upset at her behavior, which upset Judy - she hadn't wanted to make Shion feel bad, she just wanted more attention. ... Hmm, Judy thought to herself. "So, how about you tell me about it then? I'm a good listener."

Shion giggled. "Is that okay? I didn't want to bore you or anything, and the movie..."

Judy settled in and rested her head next to Shion's on the couch pillow, pulling the blanket over them. "Screw the movie. I just want time with you."

"Well, if you're sure," Shion said as she gave Judy a kiss. "I was looking at what country I wanted to play..."


	3. Anxiety

When Shion had a panic attack, it felt feel like the world slipped away. That everything was wrong and could never be right. Her whole body burned in shame and fear and worry. 

But then Judy was there, and she hugged her, and brought her back to earth. And Shion could realize what was happening, and face it. And things would get better. Because with Judy, they would.


	4. Shion Has Opinions

"So, what I was thinking was what kind of lord I'd like to play in the next Fire Emblem." 

"Mm-hmm?" Judy was sitting in her chair, tuning her guitar, getting ready to practice. She was wearing a loose tanktop and shorts, trying to stave off the heat wave that was rolling in. 

"The thing with the last two is that, yeah, they gave you a lot of options, but there were a few that were just better, you know?" Shion was lying down on the couch, poking at her 3DS, wearing one of Judy's TERRAFORMERS shirts and her pajama pants still, not having bothered changing since waking up. It was a lazy Saturday morning, and the two of them were taking it easy and relaxing, doing their best to ignore the heat. Judy by keeping herself busy, Shion by willful ignorance.

"Yeah, mmhmm."

"If you weren't going full strength or full magic, your character just wasn't as good as others. Either you were doing a bunch of grinding, and the extra caps gave you an edge, or you weren't, and they made you much better for your level than otherwise."

"Mmm."

"If you wanted a Myrmidon type, like Lyn," Shion said, flourishing her stylus as if acting out Lyn's animations, "you'd have to voluntarily hurt yourself. Not to mention that the look is all wrong, and you'd have to reclass yourself pretty hard to do it."

"Oh, hmm." Judy poked at her laptop by her side, adjusting the connection from her guitar.

"And we haven't had a mounted lord since... gosh, Fire Emblem 8? It used to be every single game." Shion closed her 3DS and put it by her side. "I dunno, it's just... it feels like there's been a huge shift in creative direction since 7 and 8. I loved where 9 and 10 went, but then Awakening really started pulling in a new direction, and Fates is just... a completely different aesthetic."

"Hrm."

Shion waved her arms listlessly in the air. "It's like... Mary Sue is such a dumb phrase and overused as heck, but it feels too much like wish fulfillment with Fates. Like you get to be the coolest strong type, and your flaw is 'trusting too much', and you're good at whatever you do, and you have the coolest most unique weapon, but you don't really get to choose who your favorite is. You don't have to deal with weaknesses, and... it sucks. Kinda. It's hard to say."

"Mmm?" Judy adjusted her headphones, strummed her guitar, and paused in thought before adjusting something else.

"Like, I love having a custom character that's me, representing me, someone I can mold, but I don't like how they're taking center stage. The game's at its strongest when it's the game's characters interacting with each other, not me as a blank slate. Like, the My Unit system I liked most was 12, and your entire personality was 'Gosh I do love serving Marth!' And that worked great! It was a nice balance, especially since you got to choose which generic class you were, which gave you a nice mix of things to be."

"Mmm, yeah." Judy started strumming out a few practice chords, carefully listening to what she was doing.

"But as a Tactician, it felt like I was going into a specific type of character, right? Like I fought a single way, and I had to really invest to be unique. And Fates I'm this super special flower. With 7, it felt like I could at least choose which of the main lords I liked the most, and they all had cool things going for them, and they didn't blow out every single other character from the water. They were good, but not earthshatteringly so. That's another thing - it's getting too good to use your main character." In her angry gesticulating proving her point, she had slipped down the armrest she was resting against and started falling down to the couch proper. Shion propped herself up again and continued. "It used to be that even if your main character was good, they were one of the really good ones - see 4 or 8 or 9 or 10. But now your custom character is just obviously better than everyone. At least in 12 you were still just the best of your class, but with the new custom classes you're better than near everyone in whatever you choose to apply yourself to, and there's less cool characters to use as a result, and that sucks and I hate it!" Shion thrusted her stylus in the air to prove her point. But in doing so, she lost her grip, and the stylus went flying off, spinning in the air before landing behind the couch. "Oh, dammit."

"You okay, Shion?" Judy took off her headphones.

"I just..." Shion trailed off as she tried to get up, before giving up. "Argh, I dropped my stylus behind the couch and I really don't want to get up. Could you help me?"

"Yeah, one second." Judy got up from her chair, kneeled by the couch to reach under it to the stylus which was thankfully in clear sight, and handed it to Shion. As she handed it off, Judy gave her a little kiss on the forehead, whispering a little "I love you" with a small smile.

Shion smiled back, whispering "I love you too. Thanks," before Judy went back to her chair and picked up all her equipment again. "So as I was saying..."


	5. Palkersoft X7: An Excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if... a mecha AU.

The pilot stared at the screen on the left side of her cockpit. It showed only an empty circle, with a spinning bar rotating through it. If nothing came up in another minute... and nothing did. The pilot let out a deep breath. Good. No patrols were nearby and the base hasn't detected her. That'll give her all the time she needs. Once again she was thankful for the mech's cloaking system. 

The Fukujin was the best mech she had ever had experience with. Standing at fifteen meters tall, slightly shorter than the average combat frame, it nonetheless packed an incredible amount of new cutting-edge technology, including the cloaking system which was currently saving her a lot of trouble. The twin Kaspersky reactors gave it an incredible amount of power that made it unmatched in movement speed and offensive capabilities. Plus, its beam rifle and dual beam sabers far outmatched current defensive capabilities on the rank-and-file mechs she had been fighting against. Without the Fukujin, her one-woman revenge campaign wouldn't be possible. But now...

She shook her head. Time to focus. She rested her hands on the arms of her seat, grabbing the controls on the end, and began to move closer towards the large asteroid. She activated a new set of sensors as she approached. While she was almost certain this was the place, exposing herself without ensuring this was the asteroid base she had been tracking down would be a terrible mistake. Plus, she had the advantage of surprise, and could take her time. She waited patiently as the scan continued. If Medusa did have a base here, the scan would definitely find it.

Medusa... the reason she was here now, on her quest. A terrorist organization, claiming to want independence for the space colonies. However, their methods were inexcusable. They were willing to kill for the cause, and no one was safe from their wrath. The tensions between Medusa and the United Nations came to a head when Medusa detonated nuclear bombs on the colony Side 5 to take out the Chinese vice-president... along with the millions of civilians living there. At that point it was effectively open war between Medusa and Space Patrol, the organization in charge of military forces in space, but Space Patrol had had few, if any, major victories since then. And after she had...

The sensor pinged. Three Kaspersky reactors in the large asteroid, all showing energy signatures that could only mean they were Prometheus's latest model. After she found out Prometheus had delivered this tech to Medusa, it had made tracking down their bases significantly easier. And this confirmed the intelligence she had gathered earlier. Time to get to work. She moved the Fukujin closer to the base, and began planting explosives on the outside, making sure not to move too quickly as to disturb the stealth system. Ideally, she didn't want to kill anyone on the base: this was supposed to be another research base, possibly full of scientists like she had been that weren't aware of their plight. But preparing now so that she could properly destroy the base once she was done would be expedient. 

After planting the last of the Fukujin's explosives, she took a deep breath. It was time to make her move. She deactivated her cloaking device to activate her radio jammer. While a super effective jammer, it interfered with the cloaking mechanism and couldn't be used simultaneously. Thankfully, at this point she wanted to be noticed. Plus, now that she was jamming radio communication, the base should start panicking and begin evacuation procedures. Just to be sure, she grabbed the asteroid with one of Fukujin's hands and activated a speaker located inside the hand, to hopefully conduct sound throughout the facility. She turned on her microphone, and shouted, "Attention! We are occupying this facility! Noncombatants please evacuate! Bombs have been placed and the facility will explode in 3 minutes!" That should get a rise out of them, she thought. Indeed, she soon saw a hole opened in the asteroid, revealing a bay that shot forth an escape pod. The pilot nodded to herself. Time to go catch that pod and turn it over to Space Patro-

But no sooner did she think that then Fukujin was hit by an unseen attack. "Damn, where'd that come from?!" she involuntarily shouted. Nothing had come up on radar, and she should have noticed any frames with Kaspersky drives in the base... oh, damn, she realized, as two mechs came into view as she turned to face her attackers. A small base like this only would need one reactor to power the whole operation if they were economical about the life support. So the other two would be... these guys. She recognized them as Cyclops frames, so called because of the distinctive single camera in their headpiece. They were traditionally unmanned mechs Medusa just used for base defense, so they weren't much of a threat... when she remembered to deal with them. She dodged to the side as one fired its wrist-mounted rocket launcher as the other closed in to her. Still, they were nothing compared to the Fukujin. She pulled out one of the Fukujin's beam sabers and swung at the one closing in to cause it to back off. Ugh. She couldn't get to the escape pod with these two around... better deal with them quickly. She pulled out the Fukujin's beam rifle in the mech's other arm and snapped off a shot at the close Cyclops, annihilating its torso instantly and sending it flying apart. One down. She turned to the other one and charged. Before it could bring any defenses to bear, she slashed it into pieces with both beam sabers. Nothing to it. Now about that escape po-

This time, her alarms triggered before the attack hit, but it didn't help. The Fukujin was slammed into the asteroid, banging her helmet against the cockpit monitor in the process. She quickly pulled at the controls to recover the Fukujin and spun to face her attacker. It was... a black frame she didn't recognize, and it was glowing with a dark aura. Damn, she thought. A Spirit Drive? What's one of those doing here? Things like those were supposed to be exclusive to high-ranking Medusa officers, and not guarding research bases out in the boonies. Before she could figure out what was going on, the black frame stuck a hand out in front, and a sphere of dark light started growing in front of it. If that's what hit her last time, she couldn't take another hit like that. Time to activate her last piece of secret tech. She flipped a switch in the cockpit and felt a huge mental pressure suddenly set in. Her own Spirit Drive... Cosmos. Using it took a lot of willpower and would knock an untrained pilot unconscious, but she was prepared. She 'fired' the drive's main attack, and a sphere of green light shone out from the Fukujin, dispelling the dark sphere and the dark aura surrounding the black frame. That's problem one solved, she thought. Time to take it out... but it wasn't moving anymore. She stared for several seconds, not wanting to make a move before it did, but it looked like it wasn't doing anything. Its generator was still active, she could tell from sensors, it just... wasn't moving. She moved the Fukujin in and attached a wired communications cable to its radio antenna on its back. "Hello? Anyone in there?", she asked tentatively.

Over the cable, a response came. "H-hello? Who is this? Where am I?" Not good, she thought to herself. They're disoriented. Maybe the Cosmos hurt them when their drive disengaged?

"Are you hurt? Do you need assistance?"

"I don't know what's going on... please help me." The voice on the other end was... scared. Helpless.

She sighed. They were just fighting, but... if the other pilot really needed help, she couldn't leave her be like this. "I shouldn't do this, but... are you wearing a pressure suit? I can take you on board my mech and get you treatment."

"Pressure suit? Wh- what's that? I... I can't remember what that is."

Shit, she thought. That's really bad. "Okay, I'm going to haul your mech back to my ship. Don't move anything, okay?"

"Okay. ... I'm scared."

"Don't worry," she responded without thinking, "you're safe now." It seemed weird to say, considering they were just fighting, but... the other pilot WAS more safe now than they were when they were fighting. So that was true, at least. She fired off a command to remotely bring her ship nearby. A few seconds later it pulled in, opened its familiar docking ramp, and the Fukujin pulled the mysterious black frame onto the ship. As they pulled away, she detonated the explosives, destroying the base and the materials and infrastucture there. While she didn't get the escape pod, this was a minor victory at least.

\---

"Do I bring a medkit or a gun? Is there even protocol for this?" She rummaged through the storage lockers in the hangar. She didn't want to open the black frame's cockpit unprepared, but prepared for what exactly? She sighed. In the end, she couldn't leave whoever was in there for long without helping them. That'd be inhumane. She took a medkit, kicked off the ground, and floated towards the black frame's cockpit. She poked around it before finding the hatch opening level and throwing it. With a hiss, the cockpit opened up to reveal... another woman, about her age, wearing a Medusa pressure suit but no helmet. The pilot didn't look injured, but she couldn't know without checking further. She floated into the cockpit, sitting herself on the hatch ledge to keep herself secure. "Hey, you okay?", she asked.

The other pilot shook her head. "I mean... I feel physically okay, but... where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Shion Uzuki," Shion replied. "You're on board my ship, the Takarabune. What's your name?"

"Judy. Judy..." she trailed off, before moaning and clutching her head. "My head hurts so much. Why can't I remember my last name?"

Shion raised her hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Judy instantly replied, "Three." 

Probably no concussion, but to be sure, Shion took a flashlight out from the medkit. "Look into this flashlight for a second. Are you feeling nauseous at all?" 

"Nope, and that thing is bright." Judy's eyes looked normal to Shion, so she put away the flashlight. Probably not head injury, but... that mention about not remembering her name was upsetting. 

"Well, you seem alright physically, but... do you remember anything? Where did you live?"

Judy concentrated for a second, before shaking her head. "No idea."

"Do you know who you were fighting for?"

"... Fighting for? Am I a soldier?" Shion could see fear in Judy's eyes as she asked, but no sense sparing her from the truth.

"Yes, as far as I can tell. You were fighting for Medusa, and trying to kill me."

"Medusa... that's not a good guy name. Am I a bad guy?"

Shion sighed. Guess she wouldn't know who Medusa was if she lost so much of her memory, but... "That's... a bit of a loaded question. Medusa is definitely a bad guy group in my book, but I dunno about you. I've been fighting Medusa as a whole for months now."

Judy tilted her head. "Wait, just you? Aren't there other people on this ship?"

"Nope, none. The ship's run by an AI - that's a computer I programmed to handle it for me, if you don't remember."

"So... just you? No friends around?"

Shion sighed. Yeah... just her. That wore on her sometimes, but... she couldn't risk anyone else. So... "Yeah, it's just me. I get by, though."

Judy, who had been relaxing as they talked, suddenly looked downfallen, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you... do you think I had friends? In this Medusa group?"

Jeez, Shion thought, this was getting heavier than she'd like to deal with right now. "I mean, I don't know. But they sent you on a suicide mission to stop me, when they thought  
the base was primed to explode and were busy saving themselves. That doesn't sound like a friendly thing to do."

"No... no I guess not." Judy took a deep breath, before continuing, "... why did I sign up with them? What am I?"

"I can't really answer that... you're in rough shape, though. I wouldn't try to think about things too hard right now. I can drop you off at the nearby colo-"

Before Shion could finish, Judy suddenly leaned forward and grabbed her in a tight hug. Shion's survival instincts nearly kicked in before she realized... Judy was crying. She was afraid. "No! No!" Judy shouted. "Don't leave me... god, no, I don't want to be alone again..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay," Shion replied mollifyingly. "I probably shouldn't just drop you off in the middle of nowhere without anyone to help you." Something Judy said stuck in Shion's mind, however. "Wait, again? Do you remember something?"

Through the tears, Judy eventually got out, "I just remember... I was alone. I felt horrible. It was dark, and terrifying, and... I can't go alone again. Please don't go."

Shion didn't know what else to do, so... she hugged Judy back. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I don't know if I'm qualified, but... I'll protect you, okay? It's the least I can do. At least until you get your memories back. I can't leave you like this."

Slowly, Judy calmed down. "Thank you," she finally said after she stopped crying. "Sorry for springing this on you, but... you're literally the only person I know right now. And you saved my life when other people left me to die. I... feel like I can trust you." She let go of Shion, and Shion let go of her.

Shion scratched her head. She hadn't exactly planned for having two people on the Takarabune, but she could probably figure it out at least for temporary accomodations. "Thankfully, the ship had two bunk rooms in the original design. One of them's converted to my personal bedroom, but I can help you set up the other one for now."

"Thanks. I really don't know how I can pay you back... especially since I don't know if I have any possession and no idea what my skills are."

Shion waved it off. "We'll talk about that later, okay? For now let's get you cleaned up and resting. Sleep might help you feel better."

Judy nodded. "Thanks, Shion. I owe you my life."


	6. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be

Shion took a deep breath. This vacation was supposed to help her relax, but the preparations for it had mostly just made her more tense. Even now, sitting on the train to Florida, waiting to roll out of the station, she couldn't stop worrying about the prep. Did she remember to pack her sunscreen? Did they bring enough clothes? Would she be fine without her glasses? She only really needed them when she was on the computer, but if she spent too much time reading would that be a problem? 

Before she could worry much more though, Judy reached over to hold her hand. Shion turned to look at Judy, and saw her smiling face, and Shion felt her stress melt away. Judy's eyes always were so passionate and full of energy, and seemed to say to Shion that everything was going to be alright. Shion took one more deep breath, put on her own smile, and squeezed Judy's hand in response. She tried to turn her mind to vacation mode. All she had to do right now was relax and wait for the train to start rolling out. She gave Judy's hand one last squeeze before pulling away and taking out her earbuds. Maybe playing a game on her phone would help distract her.

\---

Even though Judy was listening to music on her headphones, she could still tell when Shion was anxious. It was a few little signs - her brow furrowed, her arms tensed, her fingers tapping on the armrest. That was one thing Judy had been trying to learn since they moved out to Boston. Shion's self-confidence never was on the high side, so her anxiety had been on edge ever since she started working. So Judy was trying to figure out how to prop her up, and notice when she was feeling bad. The little physical cues were a good start. 

Judy knew the planning had been a bit rough on Shion, but the trip was going to be worth it. It wasn't their anniversary or anything special like that, but Shion had built up some vacation time, and Judy had managed to finagle some time off of her own. They had booked a week at a resort down in Florida, and at Shion's request they were taking the train to get down there. Judy obliged her willingly, because seeing Shion happy made Judy happy. 

Shion had pulled out her phone and was poking at it now, so Judy turned back to focus on her own. She scrolled through the music on her phone, looking for a good 'woo-hoo vacation officially starts now!' song. AC/DC, nah, Cream, wrong mood, Red Hot Chili Peppers, what the hell order was this listing artists in? Here we are, Van Halen! Panama wasn't quite Florida, but close enough. Judy started the song, and could barely resist bouncing her head to the music.

\---

Shion loved trains. All mechanical things, really - planes, trains, automobiles, robots, construction equipment, even hand tools - watching them work was a source of endless fascination. Just being on a train, feeling it move under her, watching the scenery pass by was already an amazing vacation experience. She could barely restrain her glee as the train rolled on, delighting in the sheer motion of it all. She leaned into the window, her head in her hands as she watched the scenery pass by. She turned to ask Judy if she was enjoying the trip, but - Judy was already asleep. She was leaning back in her chair, her headphones still on, but softly snoring, mouth slightly agape. Shion repressed a giggle. The train was an overnighter, so they were going to need to get sleep eventually, but it was still only 6 PM, hardly the time to doze off. Shion was honestly a little surprised - Judy always had trouble getting to sleep back at home, and was awake even when Shion came to bed over an hour after Judy had. Shion never complained, because she always appreciated the cuddling before sleep, but she worried sometimes. Still, if Judy was getting rest here, that's what was important.

Shion leaned over and gave Judy a small peck on the cheek, and tousled her black and red hair a little playfully. Judy let out a small whimper, but continued snoring. Shion held back another giggle, and turned back to the scenery.

\---

Judy's eyes blinked open. She wondered what was going on for a second, before remembering where she was. Must not've gotten enough sleep last night, she thought to herself. She realized her music was still playing. Worked its way up to The Police somehow (she STILL had no clue how it was sorting these songs). She tried to move her hand to take out her phone to change it, when she realized something was weighing on her shoulder. She turned to look and... Shion was resting on Judy's shoulder. Her light brown hair had fallen in front of her face, but Judy could recognize Shion's sleeping face from a mile away. Shion was softly breathing and looked contented. Judy smiled, and raised her left hand and ran her fingers through Shion's hair, thinking to herself she was glad Shion was actually able to get some sleep on the train ride.


	7. Fire Emblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if... Judyshion Fire Emblem AU? And what if a GameFAQs guide from the AU where that AU existed as a game?

*****************************************

Shion/Judy [2113]

\-----------------------------------------  
Shion/Judy C  
\-----------------------------------------

Music: "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember."

Shion: Hmm... something feels off about this sword... Am I hallucinating it? It feels off-balance.

Judy: ... (Crap!) Oh, Shion! Uh, didn't realize you'd be in here.

Shion: Ah, Judy. Could you check something for me? I was checking our weapon supply, and this sword feels strangely offbalance.   
Could you swing it a few times and see if you feel the same thing?

Judy: Uh, sure thing. ... Nope, feels all fine to me. I wouldn't worry about it at all. In fact, I was coming here to pick up  
a new sword! How about I just take this one, get it off your hands? Don't worry about it.

Shion: ... The more you tell me not to worry about it, the more concerned I get. Let me see that sword.

Judy: No.

Shion: Hand it over or I'm telling Chrom you stole from the supplies.

Judy: ... Fiiiine. Here you go. But I don't see what you're talking about-

Shion: Ah! This hilt... it has a compartment in it. What's in here?

Judy: No, don't open that!

Shion: It's... a letter and a pendant? "Judy - You win the bet, even though you cheated. Here's the reward as best as I could store it."   
... Judy, what were you betting on?

Judy: ... whether or not you'd dive in and rescue someone in the last battle. I was joking with one of the other guys about how  
you always manage to make a dramatic rescue somehow, even if you're nowhere near where the person in trouble actually is, and he  
bet me that it wouldn't happen again.

Shion: So, when you charged forward into the fray of battle...

Judy: ... Eheh. I figured I could take them on anyways, and even if things went badly...

Shion: ... Judy. Combat is not to be taken lightly. Even if I rescue you, that could take me away from people who need help. You can't  
go being reckless for the sake of a bet. 

Judy: ... I'm sorry. 

Shion: Now, tell me who the bet was with.

Judy: No way am I ratting him out. I'm already sinking, not gonna drag someone else down with me.

Shion: At least you have some understanding of valor. In exchange, then, how about I take that pendant, since I was the one who saved  
you in the first place.

Judy: Fiiiiiiine. Here you go. 

Shion: Now, then. So I don't have to rescue you again, let's go practice swordfighting.

Judy: Oh, come on!

Shion: Look at it this way: if I know you can handle yourself, you can fleece this mysterious bettor again by betting I won't come  
to save you next time.

Judy: ... That's... very tempting, actually. 

Shion: Then let's go. We'll start with push ups.

Judy: (... The things I do for easy money...)

\-----------------------------------------  
Shion/Judy B  
\-----------------------------------------

Music: "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Shion: You've gotten quite a bit better since we started training, Judy.

Judy: Thanks! Most of my sword technique is self-taught, so getting some rigorous training is helping me iron out the kinks.

Shion: ... Self-taught? Really? You do much better than anyone I've seen who's self-taught. How'd you end up so skilled?

Judy: I used to hunt with my father when I was younger. I never was very good with the bow, unfortunately, but I was great  
at moving quietly and sneaking up on the animals, even in the woods. So I just used a sword instead to take them down. And after  
you take down an angry wild boar or dozen, you get pretty good at taking things out quickly.

Shion: That's awfully impressive. Whenever I get near any animal, they tend to just scatter off from all the noise my armor makes...

Judy: Well, that's the disadvantage of heavy armor, but in exchange you don't have to worry so much about a glancing blow here or  
there. I've always got to keep on the move, aware of everything around me, what everyone's doing. That's how I noticed your habit  
to rush in and save people, honestly.

Shion: Oh, is that so?

Judy: Yeah... when I'm on the same flank as you and I notice you start to pull back, I have to pull back as well so I don't get surrounded.

Shion: Exactly what I was telling you about. If I have to pull back to save someone, someone else gets exposed.

Judy: Well, that's the thing... I've been making the habit now of trying to plug the hole in the lines that you open up when you go to save   
someone. Figure I should help pull my weight more, since I caused you so much trouble last time.

Shion: ... That's awfully selfless of you. You don't have to put yourself at risk like that just on my account. 

Judy: Well, I know you get super focused on protecting people when they get in trouble, so I try to help out with the bigger picture stuff  
when I can. Besides, I owe you for this training.

Shion: Oh, you really don't. I'm just glad you're taking so well to it. I do worry about everyone when we go to battle, so knowing that  
you can take care of yourself takes a load off my mind.

Judy: And if I get good enough, I can help you protect people too!

Shion: A good deal indeed. Let's get back to practice then.

Judy: (Crap! I was hoping she forgot...)

\-----------------------------------------  
Shion/Judy A  
\-----------------------------------------

Music: "Shh... Easy now girl. I won't hurt you."

Shion: ... Grrgh!

Judy: Oh no, did I hurt you?!

Shion: No, I just... twisted my ankle a bit on that last side step. Ow.

Judy: Hey, sit down for now. Do you want me to get one of the clerics?

Shion: It'll be fine in a bit. Just let me rest a bit and I'll be okay. ... You've gotten really good. I've had to really step up  
to keep up with you. 

Judy: Thanks, but you have to be careful, too. Don't forget to take care of yourself when you're fighting.

Shion: That's a lesson I haven't quite learned yet. Guess that's why I joined the Shepherds, honestly... I've always put protecting  
other people over taking care of myself. 

Judy: That's an admirable trait, but it doesn't mean much if you end up hurting yourself to the point you can't help anyone. Have  
to mix in some self-preservation too.

Shion: ... Hmm. Do I, though? Maybe I can just cheat and have you look out for me instead.

Judy: Aw, come on.

Shion: Hehe... I'm serious, though. You've gotten so much better since we've started practicing, and I've seen you looking out for  
me on the battlefield. You've probably saved me from getting into trouble many times by now. And in turn, that means you've helped  
out everyone here by letting me help everyone else.

Judy: ... Never thought of it like that. I was always just focusing on taking care of myself and paying you back for helping me, but...  
guess that makes me kind of a hero, really. Like you.

Shion: Aw, I'm no hero. I just try to help where I can.

Judy: Maybe neither of us are heros on our own, but... as a team, we can be one. Work as a unit, and we'll have self preservation and  
the ability to help everyone out. That sounds like a good plan.

Shion: It does. Let's kick butt out there, partner.

Judy: Hahaha! I've never heard you speak so casually.

Shion: Don't blame me, I learned it from you!

Judy: ... How's your ankle feeling now? Good enough for more practice?

Shion: Yeah, but... let's just rest a bit longer. I'm having fun.

Judy: Sounds like a plan.

\-----------------------------------------  
Shion/Judy S  
\-----------------------------------------

Music: "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

Shion: Judy, are you there?

Judy: Oh, hey, Shion. What's up?

Shion: I... wanted to talk to you. About something. About us.

Judy: ... Yeah?

Shion: I... I love you. I have since I found out you were looking out for me, since I found out what a considerate person you were,  
since we've been practicing together... I've been trying to find more and more ways to drag out our practices just so I can spend  
more time with you. I'm sorry for deceiving you like this, but...

Judy: ... I don't know what to say. Because I've... I've been in love with you even longer. 

Shion: ... R-really?

Judy: Yeah... ever since I joined up with the Shepherds, and I saw you on your horse in your gleaming armor... you were beautiful. You  
stole my heart then and there, and that's only grown as I've watched what you do. How you look out for everyone. How you were even  
worried about a wretch like me.

Shion: ... Judy. I don't have a ring or anything, but I do have this pendant...

Judy: That's the one I won in the bet... you were still carrying that?

Shion: It's silly but... it reminded me of you, to have it around. But now... I'd like you to take this. Will you marry me?

Judy: Yes. One hundred percent yes.

Shion: ... Oh, thank goodness! Thank you so much, Judy. I'm so happy.

Judy: We're both happy. Because we're a team, and we'll always be looking out for each other.

Shion: Yes... always.

*****************************************


	8. Want To Ride My Bicycle

Shion groaned and leaned back into her chair, frustrated. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to figure out the terrible situation she was in. The Italian forces were starting to wear down her units on the border, but she didn't have the ability to rotate them out until she finished her push into the Rheinland, and even then, she'd have to- but before she could finish complaining to herself, she saw out of the corner of her eye a little notification pop up on her monitor. "New message from judyh36." Well, that was a pleasant surprise, Shion thought. Judy was working for most of the day, so Shion figured she would just have the day to herself, but she'd never say no to a message from her fiancée (best part of the wedding would be to finally drop that terrible word). She opened it up, the Twitter app popping up on her screen, with Judy's little flaming guitar icon at the head of the message box.

judyh36: hey honey! someone at work was handing out flier for a bike race next month, was wondering if you kinda maybe sorta wanted to do it?

Shion laughed. Absolutely no chance of that.

mechenjin: why yes, that sounds 100% like a thing i would like to do :P

She barely even knew how to ride a bike, let alone being in shape enough to do a bike race. Shion turned back to her game. Maybe if she brought some divisions from Algiers...

\---

Shion was just wrapping up preparing dinner when Judy opened the door to the apartment. "Hey Judy! How was work?" Shion asked as she took out their plates from the cabinet. "I made chicken caesar salad for dinner, hope you like it."

After taking off her boots in the hallway, Judy came into the kitchen and gave Shion a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sounds yummy. But before we eat, there's something I have for you."

Shion took the plates, now drowning in salad, to their tiny dining table. "What is it? Flowers? You know I'm terrible with flowers."

"Nope," Judy replied mischievously. Shion turned around to see Judy's cheshire grin plastered on her face, her hands hiding something behind her back. Oh no, Shion thought. A surprise. She hated surprises.

"Uh... a new videogame?" Not that Shion could think of any she even wanted at the moment.

"Noooope." Judy's grin grew wider. The two of them sat down at the dinner table, Judy carefully angling herself towards Shion so that Shion couldn't get a glance of the surprise.

Shion sighed. "Just tell me, Judy, I really can't guess." Plus she was getting hungry and just wanted to eat already.

Judy pulled two pieces of paper from behind her back. "Sign up sheets for the race I told you about! Let's do it!"

Shion didn't quite know how to react at first. A mixture of fear, confusion, shock, and almost but not quite disappointment swirled in her head. Finally, after several awkward seconds of silence, Judy's smile slightly fading the whole time, Shion finally replied. "I... sorry, I thought it was obvious, but I really don't want to."

Judy, visibly trying her best to keep her smile up, replied, "I thought you said, earlier, that you'd do it."

Shion tried to think back. "Oh, honey, no," she said, with a sad realization. "That was sarcasm, I'm sorry. I should've been more obvious."

At that, Judy visibly deflated. "Oh. Okay."

"Sorry, it's just... I don't really..." Shion continued helplessly.

Judy sighed. "No, no, it's really alright. Let's... let's just eat, okay?" She looked at the papers she was still holding with a sad expression before placing them on the table.

Shion was at a loss for what to say, and merely nodded. 

As they ate in silence, Shion knew she messed up. She felt it hanging in the air between them, and she knew she needed to do something about it. But... what would she say? She didn't want to do any kind of bike race thing, but...

Well. She hadn't really asked what even prompted Judy to try this yet. Maybe she could start there. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Judy. I just... it was a bit of a surprise, you know? We haven't really done any exercise stuff in ages."

Judy sighed. "Yeah, that was kind of what I was thinking about. I saw the flier and I was thinking, 'hey, maybe we could start doing some exercise stuff, work up towards this goal', you know? But I guess I was too forceful about it."

"No, it's okay, I just... I'd like to talk about it first? It's a bit of a big thing to be a surprise, to sign up for a big event." Shion reached over to pat Judy's back reassuringly (or at least she hoped reassuringly).

"Yeah, now that I'm thinking about it, I should've double checked." Judy put down her fork and rested her head in her hands. "It's just... I thought it'd be fun to have a project together. Doing more things together, you know?"

"I mean, we do a lot of things together, don't we? We go out on dates, and eat out, and..."

"Yeah, but like... you have so much you do on your own that I can't follow at all. Your robot stuff, your crazy," Judy vaguely waved at Shion's PC, "strategy games, and I have my music but that's only so much, and I thought it'd be nice to have a project we could both work on, as a team, you know?"

Shion reached over and pulled Judy into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I shot it down so quickly. It's just... kind of scary, you know? I'm so bad at exercise," she said as she ran her hands through Judy's hair, "and competition is terrifying."

"I thought it'd be energizing. Zip, boom, kick their ass kind of thing." Judy sighed again, leaning into Shion's arms. "I'm sorry for getting so hyped about it. I shouldn't be so down about it."

"No, it's really okay. You got excited, and I brought you down. That's on me, and I'm sorry." Shion gave her a little kiss on the head. "Maybe no race, but if you really want to work on something together, we can start exercising together. I know there's a gym in the apartment building."

"You mean it?" Shion couldn't see Judy's face, but could hear the energy sneaking into her voice. "Can we start tonight?"

"I still don't quite understand why you're so gungho about it, but sure." Shion hoped she wouldn't regret it. "Let's start with something easy tonight."

"Thanks, Shishi! Love you," Judy said as she pulled even closer.

"Love you too, Judy." Shion smiled.


	9. Wedding Anxiety

Shion broke the silence in the room. "Okay, I'm sorry, I've been freaking out all day. Can we just go over it all from the top? One last time? I'm sorry, I just..." She trailed off.

Judy quickly put down the guitar she was tuning, leaned over the couch and hugged Shion in her chair from behind. "Sure thing, Shishi. What's the problem? Anything in particular you're worried about?"

Shion took hold of Judy's hands in her own and took a deep breath. "Nothing in particular, it's just... well, I really want the wedding to be perfect, and I'm worried we might've missed something. Is there anything we could've missed?" She squeezed Judy's hands in anxiety.

Judy let out a small 'hmm' as she thought. "Well, let's start with the worst case scenario. We have plane tickets booked, the church booked, and the priest is there and is a registered notary. Whatever the hell happens, if we are anywhere near there we're getting married."

Shion nodded and giggled. "That's true, I guess."

"My family's driving up, so there's no chance of them missing their flights. Your parents live, what, twenty minutes from there?"

"Yeah, just about."

Judy squeezed Shion supportively. "So we'll have guests no matter what. No one else aside from family, so we don't have to worry about other guests not making it. Or even worse," she added with a laugh, "others actually showing up and making a scene."

"Aw, I'm sure Rain could give a nice toast."

"Or two or three, more likely. Besides, we agreed we wanted it small, right?"

Shion nodded again. "Yeah, you're right."

Judy leaned in and kissed Shion on the head. "I try my best. We already told everyone about the rehearsal dinner, and we booked reservations at that nice Italian place. The reception is just at your mom's place, so we don't have to worry about reservations for that, and your family is handling all the prep for that, right?"

"Yeah, but... okay, yeah, you're right. My parents've never let me down before."

"So that's all the major stages taken care of. And once we're done, we get to go on our honeymoon!" Judy squeezed Shion even tighter. "Man, I'm so excited!"

Shion giggled nervously. "Yeah, me too..." she said, before trailing off.

"Hey, come on, Shishi. What's the matter?" Judy pleaded.

Shion took a deep breath. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've been hyping up the idea of 'the wedding', you know? And it kinda died off as I grew up, but even when I wasn't thinking about it it's been there, in the back of my mind. And I just... I really want it to be perfect."

"Do you think it's not gonna be?" Judy couldn't prevent a bit of sadness seeping into her voice.

"No, no, not at all! Just... if it isn't, I dunno what I'm gonna feel like."

"Well, I mean," and Judy repositioned herself on the couch so she could lean in closer and hold Shion tighter, "you'll have me, right? And if we're together, it'll be great, because we love each other that much."

Shion sighed. "Honestly, that's part of the problem. I love you so much that I want a wedding day that'll match up to the love I have for you."

Judy sighed in response, took Shion's head in one hand... and proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Hey! What's that for?!" Shion said in mock anger, giggling nonetheless.

"For being so silly about it! It's _because_ of that love that it's going to be great." And Judy let Shion go and leaned in, bringing her face in front of Shion's.

Shion looked into Judy's eyes. "Promise?"

Judy nodded. "Promise."

Shion kissed Judy softly but surely. "Okay. I'll trust you."

Judy grinned. "Thanks, Shishi."


End file.
